


new message

by bucketfulloffandom



Category: Boys Republic (Band)
Genre: A Dumb Texting Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, jo onejunn hates everyone, suwoong runs off by himself too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketfulloffandom/pseuds/bucketfulloffandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys Republic's texting fiascos. Suwoong is a kid (??), Sunwoo is confused, Minsu and Sungjun get along but never really get along, and Onejunn probably hates them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "i lost suwoong"

To: Minsu, Sungjun  
From: Onejunn  
Okay, which one of you fuckers broke all the shit on the floor this time??

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
shit he got home before us what do we do

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
i got this 

To: Onejunn  
From: Minsu  
what are you talking about hyung sungjun and i have been out all day

To: Minsu  
From: Onejunn  
You're not fooling me Kim Minsu, no one else has been home, Sunwoo and Suwoong went to Namsan while YOU TWO slept in.

To: Onejunn  
From: Minsu  
...

To: Onejunn  
From: Minsu  
okay fine so what if we broke sunwoo's favorite lamp it's not like he can't replace it

 

To: Minsu, Sungjun  
From: Onejunn  
You two are both dead when you get home

 

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
I THOUGHT U SAID U GOT THIS

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
I TRIED OKAY

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
okay but he just said sunwoo and suwoong went to namsan???? what are they doing in namsan

 

 

To: Sunwoo  
From: Suwoong  
hyungggg where are you ;O; 

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
I'm in the gift shop, where did you go?

To: Sunwoo  
From: Suwoong  
um... i saw a cute dog so i stopped to pet it and i think i lost you ;A;

To: Sunwoo  
From: Suwoong  
the dog was really cute though ^O^

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
Where are you????

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
Suwoong?

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
Suwoongie???

 

To: Onejunn  
From: Sunwoo  
Hyung, I think I lost Suwoong

To: Sunwoo  
From: Onejunn  
Oh my fucking god

 

 

To: Sunwoo  
From: Suwoong  
hyung i love u

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
What??

To: Sunwoo  
From: Suwoong  
i love u!!!

To: Suwoong  
From: Suwoong  
I...????

To: Sunwoo  
From: Suwoong  
OMG HYUNG DISREGARD THOSE MESSAGES

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
I'm really confused

 

 

To: Sungjun  
From: Suwoong  
PARK SUNGJUN!!!!!!!!!

To: Suwoong  
From: Sungjun  
hey where's the "hyung" there

To: Sungjun  
From: Suwoong  
HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY PHONE????!!!

To: Suwoong  
From: Sungjun  
don't ask me i didn't do it

To: Sungjun  
From: Suwoong  
YOU'RE A TERRIBLE LIAR HYUNG >:(

To: Suwoong  
From: Sungjun  
actually i don't even know what ur talking about what did i do

To: Sungjun  
From: Suwoong  
YOU TEXTED SUNWOO HYUNG "I LOVE YOU" FROM MY PHONE!!! 

To: Suwoong  
From: Sungjun  
ayy lmao

To: Sungjun  
From: Suwoong  
NO "AYY LMAO" ONLY PAIN!! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET BACK FROM THE PRACTICE ROOMS!!!! >:(((

To: Sungjun  
From: Suwoong  
I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN TO SUNWOO HYUNGGG

To: Suwoong  
From: Sungjun  
just tell him u weren't kidding we all know it's tru

To: Sungjun  
From: Suwoong  
I CAN'T!!! AHHH I HATE YOU HYUNG //A\\\

 

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
yesterday was onejunn hyung who wanted to kill us today it's suwoong everyone hates us

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
no they just hate you

 

 

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
Suwoongie, what were those texts earlier about?

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
Suwoongie..... 

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
Please answer me Suwoongie...

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
I'm going to your room if you don't answer me, please don't ignore me

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
I'm going to your room now

 

 

To: Group text (Onejunn, Minsu, Sunwoo, Sungjun, Suyoung)  
From: Suwoong  
HYUNG AND I ARE DATING NOW!!!! <33333

To: Group text  
From: Minsu  
you and sunwoo? you mean you weren't already

To: Group text  
From: Onejunn  
I don't remember giving permission for this... Suwoong, you're too much of a baby to date even if it's Sunwoo and he doesn't even have the courage to lick an envelope.

To: Group text  
From: Sunwoo  
What is that supposed to mean??

To: Group text  
From: Suyoung  
okay lil bro I have no idea who or what you're talking abt but congrats i guess

To: Group text  
From: Suyoung  
btw don't forget abt condoms kid

To: Group text  
From: Sungjun  
UR FUCKIGN WELCOME LEE SUWOONG

To: Group text  
From: Sungjun  
also u should change ur passcode sunwoo's birthday isn't going to keep anyone out trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i honestly don't know what all this is i started writing this at like 1 am the other night idk
> 
> (suyoung is suwoong's older brother in case you were wondering i actually have no idea what he's like but uh. older brothers am i right.)
> 
> (i don't have an older brother actually this is all a lie)


	2. "lmao sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sex mentions and a beyonce reference. not in the same conversation though.

To: Group text  
From: Suwoong  
（≧∇≦）(*^◯^*) 

To: Group text  
From: Onejunn  
What

To: Group text  
From: Sungjun  
he found the japanese emoticons this is ur cue to block him

To: Group text  
From: Suwoong  
o(^▽^)o let's go somewhere today!! ( ^ω^ )

To: Group text  
From: Sunwoo  
Sure, where do you want to go? 

To: Group text  
From: Minsu  
oh ew hyung get your coupleness out of here

To: Group text   
From: Sunwoo  
I just asked where he wants to go!

To: Group text   
From: Suwoong  
yeah leave sunwoo hyung alone (￣^￣)ゞyou're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend 

To: Group text  
From: Minsu  
um no i am not jealous i am perfectly fine independent 

To: Group text  
From: Sungjun  
wait hold the fuck up what do u mean independent???

To: Group text  
From: Onejunn  
Well, this is interesting. Someone get me some popcorn.

 

 

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
fuckin rude

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
should have put a ring on it, i'm sexy free and single now your ideas were all terrible and i'm sick of getting my ass beat because of them

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
excuse me

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
my ideas are BRILLIANT 

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
remember when you put chili peppers in suwoong's ramen and he cried and sunwoo and onejunn yelled their asses off at us

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
ok but u were involved in that too u wanted to do it 

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
you once convinced yugyeom from got7 to try your part in the beginning of dress up because you wanted to see if you could switch places and he had to go to the fucking hospital

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
that was ONE TIME

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
you challenged casper from cross gene to an arm wrestling contest

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
yeah i was curious

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
and you asked for a rematch TWENTY TIMES

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
i'm pretty sure he and their manager have all our numbers blocked now

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
ok but none of this warrants u breaking up with me

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
WE WEREN'T EVEN DATING IN THE FIRST PLACE

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
well we kind of were 

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
..... are you in your room

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
yeah why

To: Minsu   
From: Sungjun  
wait

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
wait fuck

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
no 

 

 

To: Onejunn  
From: Sunwoo  
Um... I think Sungjun and Minsu are having lovehate sex again, can I go out for a bit

To: Sunwoo  
From: Onejunn  
Yes, and take Suwoong with you to protect his virginal baby ears.

To: Onejunn  
From: Sunwoo  
Right, about that...

To: Sunwoo  
From: Onejunn  
OH MY GOD CHOI SUNWOO WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR MAKNAE WHILE I WAS OUT

To: Onejunn  
From: Sunwoo  
I didn't do anything!! It's just that... they're in Sungjun's room and Suwoong's room is right next to it...

To: Sunwoo  
From: Onejunn  
Oh jesus christ.

 

 

To: Group text (Minsu, Sungjun)  
From: Onejunn  
I hope you fucking rabbits enjoyed yourselves because I guarantee you that was the last time in your short lives you'll have the chance.

To: Group text  
From: Minsu  
i'm confused 

To: Group text   
From: Minsu  
and terrified why am i always confused and terrified these days

To: Group text  
From: Sungjun  
because we live in the same house as jo wonjun

To: Group text  
From: Onejunn  
You two just scarred our poor maknae for life because whenever you get in an argument you solve the problem by fucking like dogs, I have half a mind to kick you both out onto the streets

To: Group text  
From: Minsu  
but then you wouldn't have any rappers in your group lmao

To: Group text  
From: Sungjun  
wait what do u mean scarred suwoong for life 

To: Group text  
From: Onejunn  
YOU TWO ARE LOUD AND SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN OTHER PEOPLE LIVE IN THIS HOUSE AND IN THE ROOMS NEXT TO YOURS.

To: Group text  
From: Sungjun  
oh

 

 

To: Suwoong  
From: Sungjun  
lmao sorry 

To: Sungjun  
From: Suwoong  
what for? ~(・・？））

To: Suwoong  
From: Sungjun  
yknow... earlier today

To: Sungjun  
From: Suwoong  
this morning? (・・?)

To: Suwoong  
From: Sungjun  
me and minsu...

To: Sungjun  
From: Suwoong  
you and minsu what? ( ? _ ? )

To: Suwoong  
From: Sungjun  
are you really going to make me say this

To: Sungjun  
From: Suwoong  
(^_−)−☆

To: Suwoong  
From: Sungjun  
you know what never mind

 

 

To: Onejunn  
From: Suwoong  
sungjun hyung's a chicken d(￣ ￣) he won't just say that he and minsu hyung were fucking earlier

To: Suwoong  
From: Onejunn  
I'm very sorry you had to hear that.

To: Onejunn  
From: Suwoong  
hyung, i'm an extremely attractive twenty year old boy, i guarantee you i've seen worse (￣ー￣ )

To: Suwoong  
From: Onejunn  
I... I don't know if I want to ask.

To: Onejunn  
From: Suwoong  
then you probably shouldn't (･･;) you would probably be mad at me like you're mad at minsu hyung and sungjun hyung all the time 

To: Suwoong  
From: Onejunn  
Okay now that you say that I want to know. What have you been up to, Lee Suwoong?

To: Onejunn  
From: Suwoong  
nothing hyung (^◇^;)

To: Suwoong  
From: Onejunn  
I'm keeping an eye on you, now.

To: Onejunn  
From: Suwoong  
you can't keep an eye on incognito mode!!（≧∇≦）

To: Suwoong  
From: Onejunn  
WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO LEE SUWOONG??

 

 

To: Sunwoo  
From: Onejunn  
YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS DAMN GROUP I CAN TRUST.

To: Onejunn  
From: Sunwoo  
Um... thanks...??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor onejunn


	3. "you can't have him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm, like, five years late but this was based off suwoong being friendly with bangtan at isac or something. can u believe he and jungkook are friends. 
> 
> jin is here and he is confused

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
Congratulations on your medal, Suwoongie!

To: Sunwoo  
From: Suwoong  
thanks hyung（＾∇＾）

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
Of course <3

To: Suwoong  
From: Sunwoo  
But, um... about that picture you posted on Instagram with Jungkook...

To: Sunwoo  
From: Suwoong  
oh, that (⌒-⌒; )

To: Sunwoo  
From: Suwoong  
i didn't really mean it hyung... 

To: Sunwoo  
From: Suwoong  
...

To: Sunwoo  
From: Suwoong  
hyung?

 

 

To: Group text (Onejunn, Sungjun, Minsu)  
From: Sunwoo  
What do those Bangtan Boys have that I don't??

To: Group text  
From: Sungjun  
damn is choi sunwoo actually jealous? 

To: Group text  
From: Minsu  
LMAO is this because of isac? suwoong was whining about u not being there half the time when he wasn't sucking up to jin u know

To: Group text  
From: Onejunn  
Oh for fuck's sake. ALL HE DID WAS CAPTION HIS SELCA "DATE WITH KOOKIE ALL DAY" THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU.

To: Group text  
From: Sungjun  
yeah he definitely likes u way too much he was bothering me about it for WEEKS before u guys finally got ur shit together

To: Group text  
From: Sunwoo  
... Are you guys sure?

To: Group text  
From: Onejunn  
Suwoong is in my room clinging onto my arm right now sulking, I'm pretty sure. 

To: Group text  
From: Sunwoo  
He is??

To: Group text  
From: Onejunn  
Yeah, lucky for you he's too busy whimpering "Sunwoo hyung is mad at me" into my sleeve to read my texts.

To: Group text  
From: Sunwoo  
Oh my god

To: Group text  
From: Minsu  
go, hyung, save your bratty bf 

To: Group text  
From: Onejunn  
Says the brat.

 

 

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
dude

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
what

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
u know how u mentioned suwoong sucking up to jin at isac

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
yeah...?

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
i don't know how he has my number but he just texted me asking for suwoong's number because he didn't get it and asked if i know where he is

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
oh fuck

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
WHAT DO WE DO

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
HE WANTS OUR SUWOONG

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
OH HELL NO

To: Minsu  
From: Sungjun  
WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING

To: Sungjun  
From: Minsu  
GIVE ME HIS NUMBER

 

 

To: Jin  
From: Minsu  
YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM

To: Minsu  
From: Jin  
Sorry, who is this...?

To: Jin  
From: Minsu  
YOU CAN'T HAVE OUR SUWOONG

To: Minsu  
From: Jin  
Oh, is this one of Suwoongie's friends? I'm sorry, I just texted Sungjun because I didn't have Suwoong's number and I need to contact him, was there a misunderstanding?

To: Jin  
From: Minsu  
YOU 

To: Jin  
From: Minsu  
CAN'T

To: Jin  
From: Minsu  
HAVE

To: Jin  
From: Minsu  
HIM

To: Minsu  
From: Jin  
........

To: Minsu  
From: Jin  
I, uh... really don't know what you're trying to say at this point but, uh...

To: Jin  
From: Minsu  
STAY AWAY FROM OUR SUWOONG

 

 

To: Sunwoo  
From: Sungjun  
THEY WANT OUR SUWOONG DON'T LET THEM TAKE HIM

To: Sungjun  
From: Sunwoo  
Who?

To: Sunwoo  
From: Sungjun  
THE BANGTAN BOYS THEY WANT OUR SUWOONG

To: Sungjun  
From: Sunwoo  
What??

To: Sunwoo  
From: Sungjun  
WE CAN'T LET THEM HAVE HIM

To: Sungjun  
From: Sunwoo  
Where is he??

To: Sunwoo  
From: Sungjun  
WHO

To: Sungjun  
From: Sunwoo  
Suwoong, who else??

To: Sunwoo  
From: Sungjun  
UM......

To: Sungjun  
From: Sunwoo  
Oh my god

 

 

To: Onejunn  
From: Sunwoo  
Hyung, where's Suwoong??

To: Sunwoo  
From: Onejunn  
I thought you two went out together...?

To: Onejunn  
From: Sunwoo  
No, he wandered out a little while ago and I thought he was just getting something to eat or something and he hasn't come back and Sungjun says BTS wants him, where is he???

To: Sunwoo  
From: Onejunn  
What.

To: Onejunn  
From: Sunwoo  
Where is Suwoongie??

To: Sunwoo  
From: Onejunn  
What do you mean BTS wants him?

To: Onejunn  
From: Sunwoo  
ARGHHH

To: Sunwoo  
From: Onejunn  
Wow, I have literally never seen you this distressed. I'm sure he's fine, calm down.

To: Sunwoo  
From: Onejunn  
Um... It's been five minutes and I haven't gotten a reply, you haven't burst a blood vessel, have you?

 

 

To: Onejunn  
From: Jin  
Hi, this is Jin from Bangtan Boys, sorry to bother you, but your friend is at our door asking for Jungkook and he won't leave. Could you come get him, if you're not busy?

To: Jin  
From: Onejunn  
Suwoong?

To: Onejunn  
From: Jin  
Um, yeah.

To: Jin  
From: Onejunn  
So that's where the kid went. Yeah, I'll come get him, everyone else here is freaking out because they don't know where he is.

To: Onejunn  
From: Jin  
Okay, thanks, sorry to inconvenience you.

To: Jin  
From: Onejunn  
No problem, if you hear screaming outside later, don't worry about it.

To: Onejunn  
From: Jin  
I won't, it won't be anything new around this dorm, trust me.

 

 

To: Suwoong  
From: Onejunn  
Sunwoo is about to have a heart attack and Minsu and Sungjun are plotting the destruction of the entirety of Big Hit Entertainment, I hope running off to visit your friend was worth it, kid.

To: Onejunn  
From: Suwoong  
no it wasn't, jin hyung didn't let me in（；＿；）he always lets me in when i visit...

To: Suwoong  
From: Onejunn  
Probably because you didn't tell ANYONE where you were going??

To: Onejunn  
From: Suwoong  
that's a good point!

To: Suwoong  
From: Onejunn  
Well I'm coming to haul your ass back here and get you to apologize to everyone, so say sorry to Jin for being an annoying kid and get ready to go.

To: Suwoong  
From: Onejunn  
Also, apologize to him on Minsu's behalf, because I just found out the ass was yelling at him because they all thought you were getting taken by BTS or something.

To: Onejunn  
From: Suwoong  
uh... okay Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ

 

 

To: Group text (Minsu, Sungjun)  
From: Onejunn  
You two are fucking grounded and your texting privileges are revoked for two weeks.

To: Group text  
From: Minsu  
WHAT??

To: Group text  
From: Sungjun  
WHY

To: Group text  
From: Onejunn  
I just said texting privileges revoked, what are you doing still bothering me?

To: Group text  
From: Minsu  
this isn't fair

To: Group text  
From: Onejunn  
Life isn't fair, kid, get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jo onejunn seriously probably hates everyone in the fic


End file.
